What if Home
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if the bedroom door slammed in Dean's face?


Home-What if the poltergeist slammed the door?

Dean finished up in the kitchen and called down to Missouri, "Are you OK?"

"I put the bag in the hole in the corner, but the poltergeist has me trapped. Go make sure Sam gets his part done, and then come get me," Missouri shouted up from the basement.

Dean ran up to the second floor and ran to Sairey's bedroom where Sam was working. When he got to the doorway he froze. Sam was lying in the middle of the floor being strangled by a lamp cord. "SAM!" he yelled and started to enter the room. Before he was able to take a step inside, however, the door slammed shut in his face.

Sam was inside gasping for breath. Dean pounded on the door, try to kick it down, rammed into it, nothing was working.

"SAM!!" Dean shouted again.

Sam tried answering him, but the cord was too tight. He could barely breathe. He tried picking up the bag for a last ditch effort to throw it into the hole he hadn't even finished making, but he had no strength left. The bag fell to the floor. He sensed a presence coming out of the closet, but couldn't open his eyes to see it. The next thing he knew, he felt a hot presence next to him lifting him up and unwrapping the cord from around him. At the same instant, he heard the door kicked open and Dean coming in.

"Get away from my brother!" he yelled.

Sam wanted to let Dean know that the presence was helping him, but all he could do was gasp for breath. The fiery figure got up and backed away into the closet. Sam fell back to the floor. Dean picked up the bag, kicked the hole all the way open in the wall and threw it in. A great light went out of the room, cleansing the house of all evil spirits.

Dean ran over to Sam. "Are you OK?"

Sam managed a nod, but was still not up to talking. Dean just waited while Sam gasped for breath. A few minutes later he was sufficiently recovered to talk. "It's weird man, that fiery figure saved me."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"It came out of the closet and unwrapped the cord from around my neck." 

"I think you must be confused," Dean countered.

"No way man."

"Oh man, I almost forgot about Missouri." Dean ran down to the basement, while Sam slowly followed.

A little while later, Jenny and the kids came back. "What happened? Jenny asked when she saw the mess.

"Don't worry, Dean's going to clean up this mess," Missouri promised.

"Is it over?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Missouri replied.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Missouri queried.

"It's nothing, I guess." Sam responded.

Sam stood up and his knees buckled under him. "Sam, are you OK?" Jenny asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Sammy?" Dean said, his voice filled with concern. "He almost got strangled earlier," He explained to Jenny.

"Maybe you guys should spend the night here," Jenny offered.

"We don't want to put you out," Sam said.

"Are you kidding me, after what you've done for me, it's the least I can do for you."

"Well, then I'll just get out of your hair then," Missouri said and left.

Jenny put the kids to bed and Sam headed up with them. Jenny and Dean stayed up in the kitchen talking. Suddenly, the whole house started shaking.

"What's going on?" Jenny screamed.

"I don't know," Dean yelled back. "It's supposed to be over."

"We've got to get my kids."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Sam grabbed Richie and went into Sairey's room to get her. A fiery figure was coming out of the closet. He looked and was no longer afraid because he could finally see who it was. "Mom?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she screamed "Get out of my house!" Then, she turned and went up into flames on the ceiling. The shaking stopped.

Dean and Jenny were downstairs dodging objects that kept flying in their path keeping them from getting to the stairs. All of the sudden they all stopped. They ran up the stairs, and ran into Sam carrying the kids. "Now it's over," he announced.

He decided not to tell Dean about their mom, since he knew how Dean felt about ghosts and didn't want him hating their mother.

The End


End file.
